vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Izuku Midoriya
|-|School Uniform= |-|Costume Alpha= |-|Costume Beta= |-|Costume Gamma= |-|Full Cowl= |-|One's Justice= Summary Izuku Midoriya (緑谷出久 Midoriya Izuku) was one of the unlucky 20 percent of people on Earth to be born without a Quirk, a natural superpower that is a basic biological function in the modern population, earning him endless amounts of torment and bullying in school. Even still, he dreamed of becoming an amazing Hero like his lifelong idol All Might, the #1 ranked Hero in the world. That impossible dream became a reality after a chance meeting with All Might, who granted Izuku his power. Now on the path to becoming the world's greatest hero, Izuku battles nefarious Villains, endless schoolwork and his own inner demons to become a worthy successor to the Symbol of Peace. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C, higher with 20% | High 8-C, far higher with 1,000,000% Name: Izuku Midoriya, "Deku" (His hero name and the nickname given to him by Bakugou and is frequently referred to as such by Uraraka) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: ''' Male '''Age: 14 (First Appearance), 15 (Time-Skip), 16 (Hero License Exam Arc) Classification: Hero-In-Training, Student, Bearer of One For All Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Power Bestowal (Can give One For All to other people), Shockwave Generation (Can fire compressed air blasts by focusing it with a finger flick), Resistance to Mind Manipulation | Pseudo-Flight with 100% (Can move in the air using wind pressure to propel himself) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Much stronger than Shinso) | Building level+ (Fought and injured Stain. Kept up with Bakugou with 8%, and should be comparable to Yo Shindo. Defeated Gentle in Lover Mode), higher with 20% (Believed he could defeat Chisaki with one strike to the head) | Large Building level+ (Made a large crater during his fight with Chisaki), far higher with 1,000,000% (Knocked out Muscular, who had overpowered Izuku's previous usage of One For All 100%) Speed: Athletic Human (Ran 50 meters in 7.02 seconds while being thrown off balance by Bakugou's explosions) with Subsonic+ reactions and combat speed (Reacted to Katsuki's attacks and Todoroki's ice attacks) | Subsonic+ (Left a graze on Gran Torino, can keep up with a restrained Stain), Transonic with 8% (Bakugou stated that Izuku is several levels faster than before. Kept up with Gentle in Lover Mode), at least Transonic, likely Supersonic with 20% (Impressed Chisaki with his speed, who only dodged his attacks because they were "straightforward") | Supersonic (Shigaraki compared his speed with All Might's, who had just before casually blitzed several fodder villains), higher with 1,000,000% (Blitzed Muscular) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Capable of lifting All Might, who weighs 255 kg, dragged several tons of trash off a beach single-handedly over the course of several months) | Class 5 (Should be comparable to Kirishima with Shoot Style, lifted a steel construction beam during his battle with Gentle), higher with 20% | Class M (Kicked Monster Chisaki sending it hundreds of meters into the air) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ | Building Class+, higher with 20% | Large Building Class+, far higher with 1,000,000% Durability: Building level+ (Able to withstand several explosions from Bakugou. Took a beating from a restrained All Might, who was still more than capable of single-handedly destroying Bakugou's Grenadier Bracers, which are made to withstand the power of his strongest explosions. Took hits from a casual Muscular. Should be comparable to Yo Shindo, who can take the aftershocks of his quirk. After his training with All Might, Izuku can withstand the power of One For All 20% without hurting himself. Took several attacks from Gentle in Lover Mode) Stamina: Extremely High. Izuku trains almost constantly, even doing calisthenics during class, he also bears an iron will despite his timid demeanor and will continue to fight for as long as he needs to. At the beginning of his career, he was still able to think coherently with a broken arm and two broken legs while falling at terminal velocity after punching out a giant robot. Later on, he was able to temporarily ignore the pain of using many times his normal output for One For All when 100% was enough to break all of the bones in his arm even while being pummeled by a villain who slaughtered two veteran heroes. He regained his composure soon afterward and was able to run all the way back to his camp from the top of a small mountain and was still able to fight until the crippling pain from his untreated injuries finally forced him to stop. Range: Standard melee range. Several tens of meters with shockwaves, hundreds of meters with Delaware Smash Air Force Standard Equipment: His Hero Costume, which is specially made by the Support Department to resist wear and tear and provides support to his arms and legs and protection to his face with its mouth guard. | Costume Gamma has improved gloves that provide additional protection and support for his arms as well as metallic attachments mounted on top of his sneakers that protect his feet and improve his kicking power. He later requests another pair of gloves from Mei Hatsume that help him focus the air pressure released while using Full Cowl to utilize it as a compressed air projectile. Intelligence: Izuku has proven himself to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions. He has displayed keen skills of observation and analysis, coming up with a plan to escape dozens of fodder villains when trapped on a boat and can often be found mumbling his notes and thoughts to himself. It is usually his intelligence that has helped him more than his Quirk. Gran Torino even complimented Izuku's intelligence, saying that Izuku is the type of person who thinks before he acts. Izuku also bears a borderline encyclopedic knowledge of heroes, villains, and the general world he lives in and is very resourceful as a result. Weaknesses: Using 100% of One For All's power will break the bones of the limb it's used in. Notable Attacks/Techniques: OneForAll100%.jpg|One For All 100% DekuDetroitSmash.gif|Detroit Smash Delaware_Smash.png|Delaware Smash Delaware_Smash_Anime.gif|Anime Version Delaware_Smash_vs_Todoroki.gif|Delaware Smash vs Todoroki DelawareDetroitSmash.PNG|Delaware Detroit Smash 1000000_Percent_Delaware_Detroit_Smash_Anime.gif|Anime Version One For All Full Cowl.png|One For All Full Cowl Full_Cowl_Obstacle_Course.gif|Full Cowl's Agility Enhancement OneForAllFCShoot.png|Shoot Style Delaware_Smash_Air_Force.png|Delaware Smash Air Force St. Louis Smash.png|St. Louis Smash One For All 20%.jpg|One For All 20% Manchester Smash.jpg|Manchester Smash One For All Full Cowl - 100%.png|One For All Full Cowl - 100% One For All: Izuku's Quirk gives him access to stockpiled power of the eight wielders before him, granting him an enormous boost in strength and speed. Though he still has to demonstrate superhuman speed, improved reflexes, and great durability to the level of All Might, Izuku has shown to be able to adequately control a small percentage of One For All's power, using it to increase his strength, speed, and agility. However, if Izuku doesn't disperse One For All across his body evenly, his limbs can be extremely damaged from the strength of his movements. In addition, the spirits of the previous bearers reside within him, allowing them to take limited control over Deku's body to help him break out of mind control. *'Detroit Smash:' Izuku emulates All Might, but instead of smashing his fist into the ground, he throws an uppercut to release the power upward. This attack was powerful enough to smash through every floor of a multi-story building and bust a hole in the roof while generating a gust of wind so powerful that it shifted debris on the top floor and broke off several of its support pillars. However, this attack pulverizes the bones in his arm, effectively rendering it unusable. *'Delaware Smash:' Focusing One for All's power into two of his fingers, he releases a tremendous amount of concentrated force at the cost of breaking those two fingers. This attack is powerful enough to generate a fissure in water deep enough to keep aquatically-inclined Villains from escaping after being pelted with Mineta's sticky balls. It was also powerful enough to repel the waves of ice Shouto Todoroki sent at Izuku during the Sports Festival. *'1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash:' Izuku's exceeds his normal 100% with an adrenaline-infused smash, blasting his opponent away with great force. This move was powerful enough to overpower Muscular's Muscle Augmentation, which matched Izuku's previous uses of One For All 100%, and incapacitate him. One For All Full Cowl: This technique allows him to activate up to 20% (Previously 5% which was then improved to 8%) of One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. Activating this technique gives him enhanced strength, speed, and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones whenever he uses One For All. *'Shoot Style:' A variation Izuku developed to address the problem of his increasingly damaged arms, he channels the power of One For All primarily into his legs and lower torso, enabling him to use their naturally greater power to improve his striking strength and mobility by kicking his opponents. *'Delaware Smash Air Force:' Izuku uses his upgraded gloves to direct a blast of compressed air against his foe, possessing enough concussive force to stun Gentle while he was in mid-air, giving Izuku an opening to catch up to him. By using all his fingers, he can launch up to four Delaware Smashes simultaneously. *'St. Louis Smash:' Izuku leaps into the air before swinging around to deliver a roundhouse kick to his opponent's face. Izuku used this move to incapacitate Gentle Criminal, who had been empowered by La Brava's Lover Mode Quirk to match Izuku's Full Cowl at 8% of its power. One For All 20%: Izuku uses 20% of One For All's full power and distributes it throughout his body, giving him an even greater power and speed boost. While it won't cause his bones to break, it does put immense strain on Izuku's body, causing him great pain to the point that it feels like his bones are on the verge of breaking. *'Manchester Smash:' Izuku leaps into the air and flips forward to bring down an axe kick upon his opponent. Although Chisaki managed to dodge it, it pulverized the ground thoroughly enough that Chisaki wasn't able to completely retaliate with his Overhaul Quirk. One For All Full Cowl - 100%: Izuku activates One For All to its fullest extent throughout the entirety of his body, granting him a tremendous boost in speed and strength that allowed him to easily overwhelm the likes of Chisaki. However, using this ability in his current state would instantly break any limb he used, and he was only able to fully utilize this ability with Eri's help. Key: Without One For All | 5% to 20% One For All | 100% or Higher Others Notable Victories: Jaune Arc (RWBY) Jaune’s Profile (Note: Izuku starts with 8%, he can use 20% and his new gloves, Volume 1-3 Jaune. Speed was equalized) Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Spider-Man’s Profile (Note: Izuku starts with 8%, he can use 20% and his new gloves, 8-C Iron Spider. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Air Users Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8